


Frozen

by GemmaRose



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Jack flips out, supernatural meltdown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Jack/Pitch scene when Pitch is saying how good they are together, something in Jack, which had been growing since the guardians had kidnapped him, he blows up on Pitch, seriously angry. How dare he? How dare pitch try and say they he had his best interests out for Jack and that they'd be good for each other when Pitch had ignored him just as much as the rest of the guardians?  Jack is seriously pissed, so much that he's causing a huge storm that is making even Pitch worried. In so much anger, Jack can't control himself and Pitch can't stop him and has to go to the guardians for help to snap Jack out of it.</p><p>But years of neglect, loneliness, anger, and fear are just starting to bubble over the edge and Jack is nowhere near finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"We don't have to be alone, Jack." Pitch said softly, holding out a hand.

Jack just stared at him for a moment as if he'd suddenly grown a second head, but then that moment ended and his eyes narrowed, any hint of sorrow being replaced with a raw malice which made even the innocent sky blue of his irises look malevolent. "It took you three **hundred** years to figure this out?" he hissed quietly, eyes flashing with a dangerous light.

Pitch raised an eyebrow, completely unfazed. He'd been threatened by his fair share of spirits, and there had yet to be any who could harm him. Save Sandman, whom he had dispatched of already. "When you're my age, you'll understand tha-"

Pitch was cut off by a stinging slab of ice being flung against the side of his face, much like an openhanded slap. "I'm **sick** of this!" Jack roared, the ice beneath their feet heaving as the wind howled louder. Instead of drowning his voice, however, the strengthening gale only magnified his screams. "Every damn one of you treats me like a **child**. Like I'm too **stupid** to handle myself. Like I don't know what I **want**." he howled, the ice bucking with every emphasised word.

Pitch backed up a step, narrowly avoiding a sharp-edged chunk of ice which was flying fast enough to have easily severed his arm. "Jack?" he called out, but the wind snatched his words away before they reached his own ears. "Jack, I never treated you like a child." he called, struggling to keep his cool. For a mere elemental spirit his power was immense, and as a new crack began to form beneath Pitch's feet the Boogeyman felt truly afraid. He couldn't see his own hand if he held his arm straight out, and his arms already felt raw from the needle-like bits of ice and snow carried on the wind.

Slipping into one of the shadows afforded by the new crack beneath him, Pitch ducked out and perched himself next to a glacier about a kilometre away. The storm was growing rapidly in both height and radius, seemingly to expand another ten metres with every blink. When the needling sensation nipped at his chest again, Pitch vanished once more and stepped into his lair. This wasn't good. Not good at all. He wanted to terrorise the children, not kill them! Without human fear he would cease to exist!

Shuddering, he gathered the shadows of his cloak into a mockery of the dress uniform he'd first awoken in. Precise detail, but in pure black where the original had been white and gold. Not bothering to craft a saber, Pitch took a deep breath and stepped into the shadows. The call went out, and in seconds every NightMare was returning to his lair. Those who had absorbed Sandy melded into a single being and trotted after him. The silhouettes of the Guardians were easy enough to find, and as soon as he and the dense Mare stepped into being they were on guard.

"What do you want, Pitch?" Tooth fired off without waiting for provocation, wings fluttering weakly.

Pitch grimaced, but laid a hand on the Mare's neck. "I come with news of a threat even greater than myself."

Bunny scoffed, though he looked very much shorter than normal. "Greater than 'imself? Can you believe this guy"

"I am being entirely serious, Bunnymund." Pitch replied. "This NightMare contains the Dreamsand which once was Sanderson, and I know the location of the nearest remaining believer."

The Guardians exchanged doubtful looks, and Pitch sighed. Time for Plan B. "I speak nothing but the truth. I followed Frost to Antarctica to tempt him with his memories and sway him to my side, but he lashed out at me and cursed my name alongside yours. Now he is at the epicentre of a storm which could very well produce the next Ice Age if he is not stopped."

He looked around at the Guardians, and extended a hand. "If the Sandman is restored, the children's belief will be as well. Now do you want to save this planet or not?"

The three once-powerful spirits turned to begin a discussion, and Pitch bared his teeth. Before they could start talking, Nightmare sand lashed around their wrists and pulled them to face him in a straight line. "Do you fools not understand?" he snapped. "If we do not act quickly, your precious Frost will turn this entire planet into a lifeless ball of ice! Now do you want to live or not?" he barked, golden eyes flashing and voice ringing with the half-remembered authority of a general commanding his troops.

The Guardians looked at him blankly, and then the Tooth Fairy nodded once. "If Jack's hurting, we need to help him." the Nightmare sand loosened from around all of their wrists, and she walked forward to look up at Pitch. "I'll help."

North followed with a grim look on his face. "I will as well."

Bunny sighed and followed his friends, brushing the last dark grains from his fur. "Fine, I'll help. But don't think this means I won't be pounding you later." he grumbled at Pitch half-heartedly.

Pitch said nothing, just looked the Guardians over and summoned up his shadows. "First, we'll revive Sanderson. Then we will stop Frost."

"Pitch," Tooth laid a hand on his arm. "if Jack is really as out of control as you say he is, then we need to act as quickly as possible."

Pitch scoffed. "Look at you lot. You need more than just a handful of Believers to sustain your usual power. And if anything, you'll need to be even stronger than usual to withstand Frost's storm."

Bunny scowled. "Then why are we standing around chatting?" he retorted. "Where's the ankle-biter live?"

Pitch smirked, and without a word shadows swallowed all four spirits and the NightMare whole.


	2. Chapter 2

Pitch stepped smoothly out of his shadow portal, NightMare nickering softly at his side as the Guardians landed in a distinctly undignified heap. Rolling his eyes, the Nightmare King fixed his unlikely companions with a hard glare. "Take the Mare in with you, speak to the child, and Sanderson will be restored to us." When the trio didn't move towards the door he pointed at, Pitch's eyes narrowed. "I could pull you all around the globe to see your dozen remaining believers, but this girl is our best chance. Now go in there."

Tooth fluttered weakly, and Pitch realised that Bunny had shrunk down to no more than 3 feet tall. "On second thought, the Rabbit and the Fairy should do the talking."

North nodded and sat down heavily, flexing his hands. Tooth opened the bedroom door and fluttered inside, looking around as she did. "Number 14 Ormond Street." Tooth muttered to herself, eyes flicking around the sparsely decorated room. "Brushes twice a day, needs to floss."

Bunny rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed, reaching out to tap their believer on the shoulder. His paw sank slightly into the mounded blanket, and he cursed under his breath as he drew back the covers. "Pillows. Clever little ankle biter."

The window swung open, and Tooth felt a warm, almost playful breeze tickle her ankles. Turning around, her eyes widened. "Bunny?"

"Yeah?" the Pooka turned from fixing the blanket back into place, and his jaw dropped. Two figures were flying towards them, both covered in what looked for all the world like Dreamsand.

The boy alighted first, holding out a gentlemanly hand to help the girl back into her room. He wore a green tunic and leggings with leaf-like shoes, and his unruly russet hair stuck out from beneath a short green hat. Her blue nightshirt hung loosely over matching pants, and both children's eyes widened at the sight of the Guardians.

Toothiana smiled and held out her hands palms up, non-threatening. "It's okay, Wendy. We're friends."

The girl relaxed, though the boy didn't.

"I'm the Tooth Fairy, and this is the Easter Bunny. Santa Claus is waiting in the hall."

The girl's blue eyes swept over them, Bunny now the shorter of the two and lacking his weapons, and Tooth with her feathers hanging limp and dull. "I haven't lost a tooth since last month, though. And the egg hunt was this afternoon."

"You don't look like a fairy." the boy interjected, getting up in Tooth's face. "One of my best friends in a fairy."

Tooth backed up a step as Wendy pulled the boy back. "Peter, don't be rude."

The boy rolled his eyes but settled at her side. "What do the Big Four want with Wendy anyways?"

"We need her help ta bring us back up to four." Bunny said, walking over to the door. The NightMare trotted in when he opened it, and Wendy's hand tightened on her spirit friend's wrist. "It's alright, perfectly harmless." he soothed, holding out a paw to the dreambeast. It nuzzled against his touch, and Wendy grinned slightly.

Her fingers rested lightly on its neck, and gold tendrils spread rapidly from her touch. The now-pure creature tossed its head and began to collapse in on itself, until with a flash the sandman stood before them. Wendy gasped and clapped, and her spirit friend's face lit up. Sandy nodded at both, and Tooth felt herself growing strong again as Bunny's shrinking reversed.

A touch of Dreamsand was all it took to put Wendy to bed, and Bunny shooed Peter out the window as North charged in. Pitch was at his heels, still in the ridiculous armour, and Sandy grinned at the sight of them. Symbols flashed rapidly above his head, a snowflake and question mark among them, and Pitch nodded solemnly. Sandy's round face fell into a frown, and he conjured up a cloud for all five of them to ride out the window on. If Jack was to be stopped, they had to work quickly.


End file.
